1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP including a chassis bed capable of accelerating air flow in a space sealed by the chassis bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel of a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) is fabricated by sealing a front substrate and a rear substrate, and the panel is attached to a chassis base by adhesive tape. In addition, a heat dissipation sheet is disposed between the chassis base and the rear substrate to transmit the heat generated by the panel to the chassis base to be dissipated, or disperses the heat generated by a predetermined position of the panel to other regions of the panel so that the heat is not locally concentrated on a certain region. Various circuit boards are mounted on a rear portion of the chassis base.
In such a PDP having the above structure, electrodes of the panel are connected to the circuit board 50 such as a buffer board through a signal transmission unit such as a Tape Carrier Package (TCP) of a tape pattern.
A circuit device, such as an Integrated Circuit (IC), is mounted on the signal transmission unit, such as the TCP, and thus, tens of circuit lines extending from the panel are integrated by the circuit device to be a few circuit lines and connected to the circuit board, such as the buffer board. For example, the PDP including two ICs that are mounted on the TCP, an end of which is a 72-pin panel electrode connection terminal and the other end of which is a 8-pin buffer board connection terminal, is being distributed.
The circuit device, such as the IC, is mounted on a chassis bed, which is double-bent generally in a Z-shape on the chassis base, using a thermal grease. A cover plate is mounted on the upper portion of the circuit device, that is, the IC.
In the PDP having the above structure, the end portion of the chassis base is attached to the chassis bed to form the sealed space, and some of the heat generated by the circuit device mounted on the circuit transmission unit is conducted through the chassis bed that contacts the circuit device, and then, the heat is convected in the sealed space.
With the chassis bed of the PDP discussed above, the air in the sealed space can only flow through opening portions at both ends of the chassis bed in the transverse direction, and thus, there are a lot of spatial limitations in the flow the air. Accordingly, cooling of the heated air cannot be performed sufficiently, and thus, the cooling efficiency of the circuit device is reduced greatly.